Bellezza di sonno
by secamimom
Summary: Edward finds himself falling in love with a young woman who he has never talked to nor does he know her name. Entry for the Once Upon a Twilight contest.


**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title: Bellezza di sonno**

**Author: secamimom **

**Rating: T**

**POV: EPOV**

**Word Count: 1112**

**Summary: Edward finds himself falling in love with a young woman whom he has never talked to nor does he know her name.**

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight andstaceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_A_Twilight/**_

_**or contest profile at **_

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~onceuponatwilightcontest

_**Entries accepted until 8/20/09**_

_**Voting begins 8/22/09 Please share this info with others who may be interested! **_

"Dr. Cullen you are needed to the ER. Dr. Cullen to the ER," the voice loudly called from the intercom. I leaned back in my chair and groaned. I barely had a break all day and had to sneak away just to get one now. Working in an ER could be tiresome, but I was carrying on the Cullen tradition, as my father called it. He as well as his father had all been doctors and it was automatically assumed that I would be one as well.

I stood up from the seat which I had been occupying for all of five minutes and looked at the woman who was in the bed in front of me. She had been brought in two months ago after being found on the side of the road, beaten and unconscious. In all this time, she has never once woken up. She has also never had a visitor. I had begun to take my breaks in the room with her. I would sometimes just sit quietly in the room, listening to the monitors she was hooked up to beep. Other times, I would read poetry to her. I hated to see her all alone.

I ghosted my fingers across her cheekbone and brushed a stray hair from her face. She was so beautiful. Even when her face was all swollen and cut up from whatever had happened to her, she had this look to her. Her lips were full, although the bottom seemed to be more full than the top. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down the front of her chest. I would love to know the color of her eyes. I am sure they are just as beautiful as she is.

"Bellezza di sonno," I said, as I brushed across her cheek again, " I will be back soon." I walked out the door of her room and closed it with a soft click. Before I could even make it to the nurses station, I ran into the person behind the voice that had been calling me earlier.

"Edward," my sister said, "where have you been? I paged you five times and...." She just looked at me and nodded her head. She already knew where I had been. She had such an intuition with these things. Whenever the young woman had been brought in, Alice told me that we would be close. I hadn't yet let her know how right she had been.

"Alice", I asked her, "what did you need?" I stuck my hands in my pockets as I waited for her to answer. I tried to hold back a yawn but was unsuccessful. I was going to be leaving to go home immediately after I left the patients room, but it looked like now I wouldn't be.

"Nothing at all Edward. Why don't you go on home? Have you been getting any sleep lately?" I knew myself that the answer was no. For the past two months, I had been haunted by that beautiful woman lying in that hospital bed. Who was she? What happened to her? Why has no one reported her missing?

"No Alice," I said, as I yawned again, "I haven't been sleeping to well lately."

"Have you still been having those dreams Edward?", she asked me, as she placed a hand tenderly on my shoulder. I had recently told her I had been having dreams, but I didn't tell her who or what they involved.

"Yes," I told her honestly, "I have still been having those dreams. I was just getting ready to head home to go and get some sleep whenever you paged me over the intercom." Alice knew how much I hated to be paged over that damned thing.

"Edward, really it wasn't important. You go ahead home and try to get some sleep." She hugged me tightly and practically pushed me out the door.

**Three Months Later**

She had been asleep for 5 months. I had been coming to her room for five months just to see her beautiful face. I begged her almost daily to wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes. She had still not had a visitor. Not one. I had even taken to perusing local papers just to see if anyone was missing. No one claimed to be missing a beautiful woman, with chocolate brown hair and full pink lips.

I stood by her bed once again and ran my hand along her prominent cheekbones. I silently wondered if they would blush at her lovers words. If they would turn rose colored if she caught me looking at her the way I had often been looking at her as of late. I found myself to be imagining more and more what it would be like to kiss this beautiful woman. My dreams lately had taken on more of a sexual nature as well. I honestly think that I am falling in love with a woman whom I have never spoken to. Hell, I don't even know her name.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and ran my thumb along her bottom lip.

"Bellezza di sonno," I whispered to her, "won't you please wake up for me. I would love to see those beautiful eyes of yours. I would love to hear your angelic voice say my name. I would love to know your name." I continued to rub my thumb along her lip as I cupped her cheek. I stared at her face and waited for any movement, not that I was expecting any.

What I wouldn't give to have her open her eyes and declare that she had heard me the entire time. That she wanted to be with me. That she loved me.

I bent down and lowered my face to hers. I brushed a hair out of her face. I cupped her cheek once again and whispered softly to her, "Bellezza di sonno, I think I am falling in love with you." After I said the words, I gently placed my lips to hers and gave her the sweetest yet love filled kiss possible. I tried to let her know in those few seconds that someone was here for her. That she should wake up. That she was loved.

I pulled away and turned around to gather my things to leave for the day. I turned around to take in her beauty one more time, and was shocked to see a pair of big, beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. I dropped everything I had in my hands to the floor and cupped her face with my hands.

"Bellezza di sonno, sleeping beauty, you have awakened."


End file.
